What Love is
by SpaceCase19
Summary: Kirsten did not know what love is. Cameron wants to show her.


She doesn't know what love feels like. He wanted to show her. He had fallen for her the second she stepped into the lab. Whenever she was around him she felt something she could not explain. Something she has never felt before. All she wanted to do was be close to him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, touch him, and feel him against her. She was lost in a daydream about Cameron when she heard his voice. She jumped at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand on her shoulder. "Ace, are you okay? You seem jumpy." She was afraid to look at him. She thought that if she did he would be able to tell that she was daydreaming about him. She took a deep breath. He turned her around so that she was facing him. His hand was still on her shoulder. She swore she felt electricity shoot through her.

"You never answered me. Are you okay?"He asks. "I'm fine" she manages to say. "It's stitch time Ace. Remember if you start to feel weird let me know." "I will don't worry. I'll be fine." "It's my job to worry about you. I care about you Kristen." "I care about you to Cameron." More than you know she says silently to herself. She gets into the tank and prepares herself mentally for the stitch. She needs to focus and get Cameron off her mind at least for the next few minutes. "Ready. Stitch Neuro Sync. Go."

She is thrown in the memories of the victim once again. This memory felt different than the others. She saw two people kissing in it. She could feel their emotions. She was thrown through a series of memories until Cameron put her into the most important one. The moment before the guy was killed. She saw the guy jump in front of his girlfriend and get shot. She turned to see who did it and saw a cloaked figure. She got a look at the face and saw a girl with a scorned look on her face. She typed in her pin code at that moment and exited. She got out of the bowl and felt this magnetic pull to Cameron. She walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder. She was vaguely aware of the fact that they were kissing. Butterflies began to flutter inside her. This was new for her. She pulled away from him and ran away after stammering I'm sorry to Cameron. A shocked Cameron stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. "Residual emotions from the stitch" Maggie said as if reading his mind. "That's what I was afraid of. I like her a lot Maggie. She doesn't know what that feels like since she can't feel emotions." "Talk to her and explain to her what happened."

Cameron went to her apartment. He knocked on the door. Camille answered. "Why if it isn't lover boy. What are you doing here?" "Can it Camille. I'm here to talk to Kristen." "Fine I will get her. "She comes back a few minutes later with Kristen in tow. "I had to bribe her to come out here so this better be good." "Can we have a moment alone Camille?" "If you hurt her I will hurt you." She storms off. "Can I come in?" Kristen opens the door letting him in. He sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Kristen hesitantly sits down next to him. "There's something called residual emotion that can be caused by the stitch. Especially a stitch with the emotions as strong as this one had. The emotions you were feeling were because of the stitch that had just occurred. That's why you kissed me because of the love you felt and saw in the stitch." I couldn't bear to look at her after saying that. Saying that broke my heart. I love her and she will never know what love truly feels like. "Cameron what I felt was not residual emotion. I have always had feeling for you. Before this stitch happened the feelings were there. How could you have been so blind?" She looked away from me while a single tear fell from her cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away. "Kristen I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you that first day in the lab. I wanted to show you what love is." "You have shown me what love is. We have a connection that is undeniable."


End file.
